In cosmetics, particularly makeup cosmetics, it has been desired to prevent color dullness with the passage of time and to improve durability of an applied cosmetic. In sunscreen cosmetics, it has been desired to improve durability of an applied cosmetic. In hairstyling cosmetics, it has been desired to improve setting durability. In order to impart these properties to cosmetics, it is necessary to impart water repellency, oil repellency and secondary adhesion-preventing function to cosmetics.
In order to impart water repellency, oil repellency and secondary adhesion-preventing function to cosmetics, it has hitherto been studied that water resistance is improved by increasing a content of an oil component in cosmetics, that oil resistance is improved by lowering a content of an oil component in cosmetics, and that hydrophobizing treatment is carried out to a pigment which is to be used in cosmetics (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, all of the above-mentioned cosmetics are not only insufficient in effects on preventing color dullness with the passage of time or effects on durability of an applied cosmetic, but also do not have both water resistance and oil resistance. In recent years, therefore, it has been desired to develop a cosmetic having both water repellency and oil repellency, and being excellent in water resistance and sebum resistance.